Whyr Nauth (Everybody Wants to Rule the World)
Summary Whyr Nauth is a character in Everybody Wants to Rule the World who was brought to another universe by Mr. Omni. His origins were unknown at first, but through his flashbacks it has been revealed that he lost his memory at some point in time and that he used to live in Equilibrium together with his sisters. Equilibrium was destroyed and his sisters, Ilia and Liszia, were killed. It's one of his goals to make a place where all inhabitants of earth can live together in harmony just like they did in Equilibrium. At first his methods of achieving this were quite brutal, but he changed his ways and even befriended many of the other figures that were summoned by Omni. He didn't want to be part of the conquest to rule the world anymore and created the country of Equalis for those who needed a place where everyone was welcome. Everything was going fine, but the flashbacks Whyr Nauth had been receiving had a negative effect on him. It appears he lost his memories and repressed his emotions because of the trauma he went through. Eventually he starts a crusade of death and destruction urged on by darkness inside of him. It's later revealed that he was possessed and manipulated by an ancient being that was dubbed Evill. Whyr managed to escape Evill's influence and gathered allies to defeat him. In the ensuing battle Whyr died sacrificing himself in order to give all of his strenght to his allies after he received a fatal wound. Backstory Equalis was not the first kingdom that had Whyr Nauth, or Whyrrian Nautil as he was called back then, as its king. He used to rule over Equilibrium together with his sisters Ilia and Liszia. Equilibrium was powerful and its people lived happy lives. But problems started arising, pirates and terrorists who wanted to take this paradise down, people with lots of wealth and influence thirsting for more power, and resources started running out. More and more problems started to appear and Whyrrian Nautil became desperate. He was the powerful and wise king of his people, but he was not powerful enough to protect everyone. He left the kingdom under the protection of his sisters and set out to seek knowledge. he wanted to know what he had to do to. He searched everywhere in the universe, from one edge to the other. On his journey he had many adventures and learned a lot, but he did not learn what he needed to know. When he returned to Equilibrium it turned out another kingdom had declared war on them while he was gone. Equilibrium had suffered heavy losses. He thought himself a fool, going away with the intention of saving his people only to doom them even further. He joined his sisters and they waged war. He was sure that they would win and that he would find a way to save Equilibrium. The next day the enemy army appeared just outside of the orbit of their home world. They were waiting for them. Suddenly a dark force wiped out their enemies. It slowed down and they could all feel the intense evil aura coming from it. Everyone was completely silent and then it spoke to Whyrrian Nautil. "King Whyrrian Nautil, you want to protect your people, don't you? Let me show you the way, I can grant your wish" it said. "I will not make deals with an entity like you" Whyrrian Nautil responded. It did not bother to reply. It simply sped up again and suddenly Ilia and Whyrrian Nautil had been knocked down into the capital of Equilibrium before they could react. A blinding darkness was in the sky and suddenly it came down upon the city. Whyrrian Nautil could feel each and every single life be taken one-by-one in rapid succession as he lay there unable to move. After what seemed like ages he could feel the life of the person closest to him disappear, Ilia. He could not utter a single word while all of this happened. That's when the entity spoke to him again. "You have been seeking knowledge and power to protect your people for a long time. You have traversed the universe and become a legend. You never found your answer however. Those times are gone now for the answer is right in front of you. It's all around you! The universe runs on it. Will you accept it?" After that Whyrrian Nautil passed out. He woke up after a long time. It felt as if his body, mind and spirit had been ripped apart and patched back together with tape and that may be what had happened. He was imprisoned in a strange device. He still found the strength to break out of it. That's when he realised he didn't know who he was and how he had ended up there. Everything was hurting and he was being attacked by something. He didn't know what he did, but he wanted it to stop and it did. He walked through white hallways wand when he passed a window he saw a ghastly figure incased in armor in the reflection. Suddenly something came back to him, he wanted to unite everyone and create a paradise by any means. He wandered through this facility for a long time when a certain figure he would come to know as Mr. Omni appeared before him. He offered Whyr Nauth the chance to create this paradise and Whyr Nauth accepted... Appearance and Personality Whyr Nauth can take on many forms, but he often assumes that of a young handsome man with light brown hair and yellow eyes. It seems that he prefers to keep the form he used to have when he lived in Equilibirum. He often wears a cape, gloves and plated pants as shown in the image. He was cold and calculating at first and didn't seem to care much for the wellbeing of individuals as long as he could unite the world. He became less cold as time went on but then he was corrupted and he became very sadistic and violent. After he got purified by Melvin his personality changed into a somewhat warmhearted and charismatic person, however a darkness still lingered within him. He abandoned his ambitions of ruling the world with an iron fist and created the country of Equalis for all the people that had gained abilities and for monsters, normal humans were welcome too however. He cares deeply about Equalis and its people and would do anything to protect them just like he did for Equilibrium before it was destroyed. The darkness within him tries to exploit his failure to protect Equilibrium and his desire to protect Equalis. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Neutral Name: Whyr Nauth, King of Equalis, Lord Nauth, King of Equilibrium, Whyrrian Nautil, Lord Nautil Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: King, Superpowered entity, Hell Lord Birthplace: Equilibrium Weight: Varies Height: Varies Likes: Unity, Equalis, fighting, taking baths, hanging out with his friend Melchior Dislikes: Enemies of Equalis, people who waste their powers, discrimination Eye Color: Yellow Hair Color: Light brown Values: Equalis and its people, harmony, alliances, promises Martial Status: '''Is single '''Status: Deceased Affiliation: Reggy, Kabus, Ripodanof, Xavier Previous Affiliation: Ilia Nautil Combat Statistics Tier: High 6-A | High 6-A | High 4-C | 4-B | 4-B Powers and Abilities: |-|First Soul=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Genius Intelligence, Flight, Force Fields, Technology Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Energy Blasts, Mind Reading, Consciousness Transferal, Regeneration (Mid), and Immortality (Type 3) |-|Second Soul=Same as before plus Darkness Manipulation (Possesses mastery over elemental Shadow), Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Capable of creating Rahi from Protodermis and breaking down objects on a molecular level through various means), Mind Manipulation, Virus Manipulation (Can engineer and control energy-based viruses that can infect mechanical or biomechanical beings, or create new Rahi), Absorption (Can absorb others and take on their traits, even in his Antidermis form, and can absorb energy and drain it from others), Corruption (Types 2 and 3l), Non-Corporeal (In his true form, Whyr Nauth is a mass of Antidermis, which is pure energy), Possession (Can possess unoccupied bodies), Shapeshifting and Sizeshifting, Telepathy, Longevity, Immortality (Types 3 and 6), Air Manipulation (Can control air and vacuums), Anger and Fear Inducement, Animal Manipulation, Density Manipulation (Possesses complete control of his own density, and can manipulate the density of others with a touch; can turn things intangible, and objects and beings that are rendered intangible for long enough will cease to exist), Electricity Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Can make things explode violently), Gravity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Can poison things, living and unliving, even soil), Sleep Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (Can generate and control powerful sound waves that can shake objects apart), Weather Manipulation, Adaptation (Can instantly adapt to any situation), Deconstruction, Elasticity, Forcefield Creation, Healing, Heat and Laser Vision, Illusion Manipulation (Can form complex, long-term illusions), Invisibility (Can blend into any environment), Teleportation, Time Stop (Can freeze opponents in stasis fields that trap them in space and time), Resistance to cold or heat |-|Third Soul=Same as before to a much higher degree plus Enhanced Senses, Fire Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Magic, Hellfire Manipulation, Blessed, Weapon Mastery, Intangibility (Can become only a soul), Aura, Transformation, Attack Reflection, Resistance Negation (Can nullify resistance to fire manipulation), Can penetrate multiple barriers of people stronger than him, Power Nullification (Can nullify the physical attacks of people comparable to him), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 6), Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can regenerate as long as his soul isn't destroyed), Light Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can destroy souls), Regeneration Negation (Up to Low-Godly; Can fix sections of space in his opponents body so that they can't regenerate), Madness Manipulation, and Empathic Manipulation (Can cause his opponents to become panicked and if he desires it, can cause them to go insane or die of madness. Awakened Demon Lords can use it on a scale that works up to at least 150,000 people), Time Manipulation (Can control the flow of time with Time Control to stop time and move at a million times normal speed while in stopped time), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual lifeforms who have no physical body), Acausality (Types 1 and 4), Information Analysis (Can analyze his opponents and their abilities just by seeing them), Black Hole Creation with Breakdown Nostalgia, Dimensional Travel, Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Information Manipulation (Magic Senses overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), and Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Sense is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, Paralysis Inducement, Pain Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Electricity Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation), Ice Manipulation and Fire Manipulation (Has natural effects resistance which makes him resistant to fire and ice) but can be used casually), Matter Manipulation (Which works at the atomic level), Death Manipulation, Decomposition, Soul Manipulation (Which works on the scale of 350,000 people), Mind Manipulation (Which works on the scale of 350,000 people), Curse Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Perception Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Telepathy, Water Manipulation, Madness Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Which works on a scale of 150,000 people), Air Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Precognition, Fate Manipulation, Damage Transferal, Void Manipulation (Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not), Power Mimicry, Absorption, Illusion Manipulation, Power Absorption (Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul), Information Analysis (The abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition, ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities), Power Nullification (Magic Canceller which obstructs the casting of magic, doesn't work on high ranking beings), Status Effect Inducement (Weakening magic and the like doesn't work on someone with an ultimate skill), Magic (Magic doesn't affect a person who possesses an ultimate skill), Law Manipulation (Ultimate skill users understand the laws of the world and are also released from them), Time Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, and BFR (Can move in stopped time, and move in the subspaces which have a distorted flow of time that prevented anyone in it from moving and resist being sent to another dimension or space) |-|Fourth Soul=Same as before to a much higher degree plus Earth Manipulation (Can cause Earthquakes, Can open tears in the ground to hell), Duplication, Summoning (Can summon demonic minions to attack his foes), Astral Projection, Power Bestowal, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Necromancy, Petrification, Creation, and Power Nullification |-|Fifth Soul=Same as before plus Law Manipulation (Aura of Resistance), Void Manipulation (Axion Dart and Retaliation Swarm), Homing Attack, Statistics Reduction (Capable of inflicting the debuff "Shadow Touched"), Statistics Amplification, Reactive Power Level (grows stronger when killing), Pocket Reality Manipulation (can create a Throne World), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-Continent Level (Is as strong as Ultron (EMH)) | Multi-Continent level, many of his abilities ignore conventional durability | Large Star Level (Is as strong as Benimaru and fought multiple other characters that were chosen by Omni off at once), many of his abilities ignore conventional durability | Solar System level (Is as strong as Blackheart. Fought with Randall Edison), many of his abilities ignore conventional durability | Solar System Level, many of his abilities ignore conventional durability Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Is as fast as Ultron (EMH)) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Is faster than lightning) | FTL (is as fast as Benimaru) with Massively FTL+ reaction speed (Because of Thought Acceleration his thought processing capability is accelerated by a million to ten million times, which allows him to react to things he normally wouldn't be able perceive) | Massively FTL+ (Is as fast as Blackheart and with Thought Acceleration his thought processing capability is accelerated by a million to ten million times, which allows him to react to things he normally wouldn't be able perceive) | Massively FTL+ (I faster than Blackheart and with Thought Acceleration his thought processing capability is accelerated by a million to ten million times, which allows him to react to things he normally wouldn't be able perceive) Lifting Strength: Class G | Same as before | Same as before. Likely far higher | Same as before. Likely far higher | Same as before Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | Multi-Continent Class | Large Star Class | Solar System Class | Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Continent Level (Can tank his own attacks) | Multi-Continent Level | Large Star Level (Tanked attacks from several of the other summoned by Omni), Difficult to harm due to his multi-dimensional barrier which makes uses of dimensional gaps | Solar System Level (Was comparable to Randall) | Solar System Level Stamina: Infinite (He can never run out of energy or tire) Range: Several hundred meters with weapons; Planetary by hacking | Hundreds of kilometers; Planetary with hacking, mind manipulation and teleportation | Same as before | Same as before Low Multiversal with dimensional travel, portals and mental abilities | Interplanetary; Low Multiversal with dimensional travel, portals and mental abilities Standard Equipment: *Weaponized drones of various kinds. *Tridax Pod A sphere-shaped container with Shadow Leeches inside. Shadow Leeches, on contact with other beings, drain them of their inner light, tainting them with evil. *A twin sword. *His katana. *Acies, a sword that can cut through even singular atoms and that can channel the user's abilities. It inflicts pain on it's user, but this is not a problem for Whyr Nauth since he can't feel pain. The sword becomes sharper with every kill. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Can hack anything on the planet, took over half of the world together with Ripodanof through both power and wit in two days and was able to maintain this empire. Can easily create advanced futuristic technology and infrastructures. Created the country of Equalis out of nothing and managed to attract many monsters and humans within a day etc.) Weaknesses: He can only use one of the Kraata powers at a time. Feats: *Took over half the world together with Ripodanof in a matter of days. *Took over almost all technology on the planet. *Was able to fight multiple other people that were comparable to him in power and even abilities at once. *Created the country of Equalis in less than a day. *Moved Equalis to a different universe in a small time frame. *Commands a vast and powerful army. Notable attacks and techniques: |-|Second Powers= *'Antidermis:' Whyr Nauth's true form is Antidermis, in the form of gaseous energy and contained within his armor. Due to his energy-based body, Whyr Nauth does not need to eat, drink, sleep, or breathe. If his physical body is destroyed or severely damaged, Whyr Nauth can leave it in his Antidermis form. *'Kraata Creation:' Whyr Nauth can create Kraata, slug-like shadow beings born from his own body. While Kraata by themselves are weak, they can be used to create and power the Rahkshi. There are forty-two variants of Kraata, and thus forty-two variants of Rahkshi, each possessing a unique power of Whyr Nauth. *'Shadow:' Whyr Nauthhas control over the element of Shadow, allowing him to control and manipulate darkness. He can cast areas in deep shadows, and his Shadows are particularly strong against Light. Shadow can be used to cut off both Heat and Light. **'Shadow Hand:' By extending a hand of Shadow from his chest, which he can also channel through tools, Whyr Nauth can pull others into his body and absorb them, breaking them down into energy. *'Virus Creation:' Whyr Nauth can create energy-based viruses from Protodermis. These viruses do not affect purely organic beings, but are very effective on even any partly mechanical organisms. These viruses are instrumental in the creation of Rahi. Kraata Powers: Whyr Nauth possesses all forty-two of the powers used by the forty-two variants of Kraata and, thus, Rahkshi. Some of these powers are already provided otherwise due to his nature, such as shapeshifting and mind reading. He can only have one of these powers active at a time, but he can easily and rapidly switch between them. *'Accuracy:' Regardless of the environment and its condition, or the distance of its target and its size, Whyr Nauth can strike with pinpoint accuracy. He can also effectively use virtually any object as a projectile. *'Adaptation:' Whyr Nauth can instantly adapt in any situation so as to gain any advantage possible. *'Anger:' Whyr Nauth can easily turn even the closest allies against each other by filling their hearts with uncontrollable rage, making it difficult for them to see reason. Even the slightest differences in opinion lead to fights when this ability is active. *'Chain Lightning:' Whyr Nauth can control powerful bolts of lightning that jump between multiple targets. *'Chameleon:' By blending into his environment, Whyr Nauth can become essentially invisible. *'Confusion:' Whyr Nauth can form an aura that can reduce his enemies to mindless fools. *'Cyclone:' Whyr Nauth can manipulate the wind to form powerful gale-force winds, tornadoes, and cyclones. *'Darkness:' Whyr Nauth can absorb all the light in an area, snuffing out even the smallest flames and leaving nothing but pure darkness. *'Density Control:' Whyr Nauth has absolute control over his own density, allowing him to make himself as hard as Protosteel, decrease his density to increase his agility, or even render himself temporarily intangible, allowing him to phase through matter. He can manipulate the density of others as long as he can make contact, as well. *'Elasticity:' Whyr Nauth can stretch his body to great lengths with ease, and can make himself flexible and elastic enough to simply snap back from physical blows and stretch around blades. *'Disintegration:' With ease, Whyr Nauth can reduce even the most durable of objects to dust, breaking down their molecular structure. *'Dodge:' Through this ability, striking Whyr Nauth becomes even more difficult, as he gains the ability to dodge even the swiftest of attacks. *'Electricity:' Whyr Nauth can surround himself with an electric field, which he can manipulate to make forcefields and electrocute his opponents. *'Fear:' Those in Whyr Nauth's presence are assaulted by a petrifying fear that can reach the hearts of even the greatest heroes, rendering them too horrified to fight back. *'Fire Resistance:' Whyr Nauth can survive in the deepest reaches of a volcano and bathe in magma without being harmed in the slightest. *'Gravity:' Whyr Nauth can manipulate gravity to lift and move around objects and opponents, potentially even eliminating gravity altogether, or to crush others with intense gravitational forces. *'Heat Vision:' Whyr Nauth can project long-range, high-power beams of heat from his eyes to ignite anything within his vision. *'Hunger:' With but a touch, Whyr Nauth can drain all the strength of an opponent and take it for himself. This takes effect near-instantly, rendering his victim incapable of making even the smallest movements as all of their energy has been lost. *'Ice Resistance:' Whyr Nauth can survive long periods of time spent frozen solid without harm. *'Illusion:' Whyr Nauth can shape complex, realistic, and long-term illusions to haunt and immobilize his foes. *'Insect Control:' Whyr Nauth can summon and control insects from across the world to serve and protect him, even entire hives of great, powerful insects. *'Invulnerability:' This power greatly increases Whyr Nauth's resilience, granting him resistance to the powerful elemental attacks of his enemies and making physical attacks almost useless. *'Laser Vision:' Whyr Nauth can fire high-power concentrated laser beams from his eyes. *'Magnetism:' Whyr Nauth can use magnetism to manipulate metals from his surroundings, shaping them into weapons and armor, or reducing them to an unrecognizable scrap. *'Mind Reading:' Whyr Nauth can invade the mind and read the minds of others as if they were open books, allowing him to react to attacks before they occur. *'Molecular Disruption:' Whyr Nauth can completely disintegrate any inorganic object with a touch, and can form disruption fields that eat away at his surroundings. *'Plant Control:' All the plants in Whyr Nauth's surroundings bow to his will, allowing him to grow and use them as he pleases. He can form toxic, poisonous thorns, and creepers that rapidly grow and ensnare his opponents. *'Plasma:' Whyr Nauth can fire superheated plasma to vaporize objects with ease, and can superheat the same objects on contact. He can also form solid constructs out of plasma. *'Poison:' Whyr Nauth's presence alone is toxic, poisoning his surroundings, even the soil, preventing plants from growing and making his opponents severely ill. *'Power Scream:' Whyr Nauth can release a high-power scream that can be heard across an entire country, with enough power to shatter stone and deafen his opponents. *'Quick Healing:' Whyr Nauth heals from wounds at a rapid rate, even serious ones, and can heal others just the same. *'Rahi Control:' Whyr Nauth can control all the Rahi, the biomechanical lifeforms that are made from Protodermis. *'Shattering:' Whyr Nauth can create high-power explosions on contact and from a distance. *'Silence:' Whyr Nauth can surround himself with an aura of silence that absorbs all sound, deafening his opponents. He can even absorb sound with a touch. *'Sleep:' Whyr Nauth can immediately induce a deep sleep in his opponents that can't be shaken off through normal means. *'Sonics:' Whyr Nauth can manipulate and produce intense sound waves capable of shaking objects apart and disrupting their molecular structure. *'Stasis Field:' By making eye contact with an opponent, Whyr Nauth can trap them nigh-indefinitely in a stasis field. *'Teleportation:' Whyr Nauth can easily teleport great distances, to places he cannot see. He can also teleport others and even teleport projectiles and beams mid-flight. *'Vacuum:' Whyr Nauth can manipulate vacuums to absorb air, to pull and push himself or his opponents around, to tear them apart with great concussive force, or to suffocate them. *'Weather Control:' At will, Whyr Nauth can cause great rainstorms, thunderstorms and blizzards, or drape himself in a heavy fog. |-|Third Powers= *'Magic Perception': The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. *'Hell Flare': An ability which creates a ball made of fire, hellfire and lightning which absorbs it's target's magical energy to fuel its growth, it then transforms into a 100m dome which burns everything inside to ashes with temperatures reaching 2000-5000 degrees. When combined with the dark flame, this ability also nullifies resistances to fire attacks. *'Physical Attack Nullification:' An ability that nullifies the effects of physical attacks from opponents who are on comparable levels as the user. To harm someone with this ability requires that attacks aren't purely physical and are infused some sort of ability like aura, energy etc. *'Penetration:' By adding the penetration attribute to his energy, Whyr Nauth can incapacitate his opponents by causing his opponents flow of magic power to be in disarray. This ability is also designed to be used against opponents stronger than him therefore having multiple strong barriers protecting them, with this ability he is capable of breaking through barriers. *'Demon Flame Transformation:' An ability that raises his physical power. It is an ability where he is able to use the properties of his soul body; his bodies strength is transferred to his soul body. This ability also heals any injuries he has. *'Rebirth Flame:' An ability which combines the negation properties of the black flame with his aura. Just like flowing water, it cannot be eluded, the flame wraps up and thoroughly burns everything. It was even capable of overpowering Diablo’s Scissors which reaps all lives. *'Generalissimo': Whyr Nauth's ability which comprehends the entire theatre of battle by viewing the entirety of space and sub-space at once. So once he has perceived an opponent, he will not lose them even if they are but a shadow in subspace. *'Dim Current Slash': A master swordsman art . Just like flowing water, the skill wards off everything and deflects it back at the opponent. It is the pinnacle of sword arts, even capable of reflecting psychic attacks, existence erasure, energy attacks etc. *'Blazing Sun Lord Amaterasu': Whyr Nauth’s Ultimate Skill which gives him control over light and heat * Heat Detection: The ability to see nearby heat sources and also nullify camouflage skills. * Thought Acceleration: An ability that accelerates the user's thought processing capability by a million times. Allowing the user to react to something they normally wouldn't be able to perceive. * Multi-Dimensional Barrier: An always active, multi-layered barrier which creates an absolute defence by making use of dimensional gaps. * Turn Null (Nothingness Collapse): A highly destructive magical energy that comes from a chaotic, nuclear dimension. This ability replaces Whyr Nauth's mana with the very same destructive energy from said nuclear dimension that massively boosts his spells. * Demon Lord's Ambition: An ability which can cause its targets to become panicked, and if the user desires it, it can even cause its target to become insane and die of madness. * Prominence Acceleration: An ability created using Turn Null, the energy takes the shape of a dragon and swallows its targets. * Space-Time Control: An ability that allows the user to manipulate space-time to a degree, allowing him to accomplish feats such as instantaneous teleportation and stopping time for roughly 30 minutes. |-|Fifth Powers= *'Fist of Darkness:' Whyr Nauth punches the ground, creating a large shockwave. *'Summon Hive:' Whyr Nauth summons legions of Hive soldiers to overwhelm his opponents. *'Summon Taken:' Whyr Nauth summons legions of Taken to overwhelm his opponents. *'Searing Torrent:' Whyr Nauth summons flames to incinerate his opponents. *'Axion Dart:' Whyr Nauth fires off a flurry of void projectiles that aggressively seek out and track his opponents, detonating with an explosion of void once they reach their target. *'Retaliation Swarm:' Whyr Nauth fires off a set of three void projectiles that aggressively seek out and track his opponents. These projectiles are fired whenever Whyr Nauth takes a hit of any kind, even if no damage is inflicted. *'Darkness Bolt:' Whyr Nauth throws a large orb of darkness at his opponents, blinding them and inflicting the Shadow Touched debuff, disabling double jump abilities, flight and teleportation, nullifying healing or regenerative effects, drastically slowing down his opponents, and applying a damage over time effect. *'Aura of Resistance: '''Whyr Nauth is able to create a law that that gives him two restances to abilites. He can switch which abilities his law protects him from at will. '''Key:' First Powers | Second Powers | Third Powers | Fourth Powers | Fifth Powers Other Notable Victories: King Flareflesh (Break Away) Flareflesh's profile (First Soul Whyr Nauth was used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Everybody Wants to Rule the World Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Matter Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Fire Users Category:Katana Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Time Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Poison Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Heat Users Category:Death Users Category:BFR Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Kings Category:Weather Users Category:Sound Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Sword Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Negation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Soul Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Barrier Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Leaders Category:VSRPverse Category:Male Characters Category:Law Users Category:Deceased Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters